The Affair
by letitbe1250
Summary: Deacon and Rayna were never good at staying away from each other. Set during Season 1. Some mature parts but they are labeled and can be skipped.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello again! Sorry it has been literally so long since I have submitted something. But good news! I have a new story and it is already finished so I will be uploading a new Chapter every week or so. Yay!_**

 ** _Now, we all know very well that Rayna Jaymes would never, I mean, NEVER, have a full-fledged affair while she was married. But gosh darn, it is certainly fun to think about... (:_**

 ** _I tried to label the mature parts in the Chapters so you can skip if you want to._**

 ** _I do not own the characters and a lot of this story follows along with the beginning of Season 1. Enjoy and review, lovely people! This is only my 3rd story and I'm still learning._**

Chapter 1:

Rayna and Deacon were walking along the bridge, the swing of their hips missing each other by only a beat with every step. As usual, they were walking along the line of what was "appropriate" for two people who used to be involved but were now simply friends. At least, to the outside world. Only the two of them knew about the five or so times that things got out of hand and it ended with them having an intense make-out session in an abandoned parking lot or someone felt someone up behind a closed studio room door. They both knew that these things should not be happening, and a lot of times they were able to have enough self-control to walk away. But sometimes, they didn't. Some days, the tension was just too strong and they knew they were treading on thin ice, but they did it anyways. Maybe just to see how far they could make it without falling in. Today was one of those days.

"Darling, you can leave whenever you want. You can come back anytime you want. You're not some overnight sensation…though you are sensational overnight, to the best of my recollection." Rayna was glad she was not looking at him when he said that. She let a slight blush cross her face and she couldn't help the smirk that took over her mouth. Deacon dipped his head down slightly, knowing he probably shouldn't have said that. But when Rayna did look at him, she had only amusement in her eyes; no sense of guilt or shame at what he had said.

They both kept walking, knowing that they had officially entered dangerous territory…

"I always wondered why you never cut one of my songs."

"I don't know…it felt weird. Like maybe they were all about me or something." She looked him square in the eye, almost daring him to say what they both knew was the answer.

"They are." He answered immediately, then added, "I guess". He and she both knew that the second part was only added to try and keep the conversation at a tame level.

She looked at him and thought about how she was married to someone that wasn't Deacon.

"Sometimes I wish I could do everything all over again…" she mused.

"What would you change?" Deacon held his breath.

Rayna thought about her girls, "Nothing." She thought about how all of her choices in her life had led to the moment here and now, where she and Deacon had to tread lightly around each other and could not, and probably would not, ever get to be together again, "Everything."

"That makes two of us." He replied. She looked into his eyes, "I don't want to hold you back. I want you to be happy."

"Darling, you know good and well there's only one thing that's gonna make me happy…and I lost that a long time ago." He held his eyes on hers, knowing that he definitely crossed the line this time.

She knew it too, she had so many things she wanted to say, but knew that she shouldn't. She turned to face her body against the railing, looking out at the water. He leaned his back onto the railing and faced the opposite way. He looked over, reached up, and lightly touched the red hair flowing next to her face. She knew he was doing it, but kept her gaze forward, afraid to look at him. He lowered his hand to her shoulder. He used the back of his hand to gently stroke her upper arm.

"Deacon…"

"Ray…" He knew she thought he should stop. But he couldn't.

"Deacon, we can't do this." She closed her eyes and turned her head even further away from him.

"Look at me." He said. She shook her head. "Look at me, Ray." He reached up and gently brought her face around to face him. They locked eyes. He could see that her eyes were just as confused as her mind was. She wanted him, but she knew she shouldn't want him. He turned her whole body until her back was against the railing, placing his hands firmly on her waist. He approached her, and got close enough until there was only a few inches between their faces. "Kiss me. You know you want to."

Rayna folded, "I do want to, Deacon, but we can't keep ending up here."

"Kiss me." Deacon repeated.

"We can't just keep kissing each other when no one is looking. I can't be a cheater to fufill my own wants and desires."

"So you do want me." Deacon gave her a smile.

"Deacon." Rayna sighed. She wanted Deacon more than anything. She did not know how to get out of her situation with Teddy. She loved Teddy. Well, she loved that Teddy was such a great father. But Deacon, she loved every part of Deacon with every part of her heart. She always felt guilty about those times over the last ten years, where she would give in to Deacon and they would have a moment of passion. She felt guilty, but she also found that she thought about those moments, a lot.

"It's always just been you and me Ray. Why not let this be between you and me, too?" Deacon urged her. He knew she wasn't a bad person. He knew that the two of them were right, so if that meant that they needed to do something wrong, he didn't feel that it was really that, wrong.

"Because it's not just you and me, Deac. I've got my girls. I don't want them to have a lying, cheating, mother. What kind of example does that set?" She replied. Her lips were saying all the reasons no, but her hips were inching closer and closer to his at every word.

"I know. I know you've got your girls. I just, I miss you, Ray."

Rayna felt her eyes water and tears begin to fall as she found herself overcome with emotion. "I miss you, too." She finally admitted.

Deacon held her closer to him and used his thumb to wipe a tear away. "Then kiss me."

And she did. She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and inched her lips until they made contact with his. He immediately responded by kissing her back, passionately. She reached her hands up and clasped onto the openings of his jacket and pulled him closer to her as they kissed. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and brought his other hand up to tangle into her hair. Their mouths were kissing each other at full speed now, unable to get enough of each other. He used his tongue to push his way into her mouth and she gratefully accepted and responded by using her own tongue to battle with his. She grabbed his tongue between her teeth and bite down on it, resulting in him letting out a deep moan. She moved her hands behind his neck and pulled his face down onto hers as they released each other's mouths to switch their head tilts and begin again. He moved both of his hands down over her ass and pulled her hips into his. She moaned as their hips collided once again. Their mouths continued to connect until they both stopped, needing air. They kept their faces within an inch of each other and Deacon looked down at her, watching her chest rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath. She had her eyes closed still, leaning on him for support.

"Deacon, what are we doing? Sure, we can kiss and feel connected again, but what now? We just walk back to rehearsal and pretend like everything is totally normal?" Rayna asked.

"We don't have to go back yet…" Deacon responded. He caught her eyes so she could know what he meant. Rayna looked at him, a little surprised. "Deacon, we can't…people are waiting for us."

"Okay, come over after rehearsal then. I'll make you dinner." Deacon stared into her eyes, daring her to jump off the cliff with him. Rayna looked at him, he just kept surprising her with every word. "Well, we do need to go over the second verse of the new song…" Rayna admitted, surprisingly herself now. She was feeling bold. She needed something in her life to change, maybe this was exactly what she needed.

* * *

"C'mon in!" Deacon shouted from inside after he heard a knock on his front door. Shortly after, Rayna appeared in his kitchen.

"Hi." She said. She was filled with all different emotions right now. Nervous, anxious, guilt, happiness, sadness? She didn't know which one to focus on so she chose to focus on just one: hunger. "What are we making?" She asked as she watched Deacon poke around his kitchen. "Can of beans and stale tortillas?" She smiled at him, hoping he got the reference from the old days when it was just the two of them, before… no. She was not going to think about her marriage. Not right now.

"I will have you know, I have learned to cook thank you very much." Deacon replied, tossing her a winning smile. He reached into his fridge and pulled out some to-go containers. She raised an eyebrow at him. "But tonight, we are having leftovers." He laughed and she joined him. Soon, they were settled on the couch, shoes off, feet up, forks digging into their paper containers. There was a comfortable silence as they ate that Rayna thoroughly enjoyed. It felt so nice to have such a simplistic time with someone. Things with Teddy were forced a lot of the time and they always had so much "business" to discuss. She enjoyed just sitting, eating, and having the company of her best friend.

When they were finished, they discussed the tour for a while and even tweaked a few of the songs. Rayna took a bathroom break and came back and Deacon was strumming some new notes on his guitar, humming gently. "Is that something new?" Rayna asked. "Not new…not anything really. Just some beginning chords and a line or two." He kept playing softly and Rayna settled back onto the couch, noticeably closer to him than she was before. She stared at him while he played, not being able to take her eyes off of him. She never could understand what it was about him playing the guitar, but it was an ultimate turn on for her. He glanced up at her and saw the look in her eyes and knew she was at that place where she wanted him. Without a word or missed beat, he took his guitar and set it behind him and then proceeded to stand up and reach his hand out to her. She looked at his hand, then up into his eyes, then back to his hand again. She seemed to be considering what to do. She took his hand and he led her to the bedroom.

 _M_

He started unbuttoning her shirt and she did the same to him. Her hands were shaking, so she stopped and locked eyes with him to help regain her composure. He slowed his movements to make sure she was comfortable and ready. He slipped off his own shirt and gentled grabbed her hands and brought them up to his chest. She felt her hands make contact with his strong muscles and she instantly relaxed, moving her hands around his chest on her own now. She focused on re-memorizing his every dip and curve of his skin while he took off her shirt. She moved her hands to continue their journey on his arms. He backed them up until the back of her legs touched the bed. She bent her knees and sat back onto the edge of the bed, looking up at him. He checked her eyes again to make sure she was still on the same page as him. He lowered himself to her and gently pushed her back until she was lying on the bed, her head up by the headboard. He hovered above her, silently asking her permission to take the next step. She kept eye contact with him and slowly reached her hands up to grip his face. He saw her eyes have a flash of uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" He asked her softly. "Just kiss me." She replied, almost too quiet to hear. She needed his lips to reassure her, to remind her that this, that HE, is what she needed. He lowered his head slowly and they kept their eyes open and locked on each other as he touched his lips to hers. He released her lips for a moment before they both closed their eyes as they kissed again. This time, her hands responded by pulling his face closer to her. As their kisses grew more intense, Deacon began to use his hands to explore her body. God, he had waited so long to be able to touch her again. There was a moment, in a small studio closet, where things had gotten out of hand and they went far enough where he reached his hand into the front of her jeans. It lasted a very short period of time before she pushed him away and said how it could never happen again. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he was now approaching those same jeans. This time, though, he could take his time. He stopped kissing her so he could keep tabs on her emotions as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She seemed to still be in a haze from their passionate kissing, so he continued his actions by sitting back and pulling them down her legs until she was just in her bra and pantie set. He removed his pants and boxers, crawled his way back up, and settled comfortably in between her legs, making sure to put most of the pressure from his body onto her hips. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, both of them moaning lowly at the feeling of being pressed against each other after all this time. He undid her bra and threw it at the other side of the room, never taking his eyes away from hers. When he knew she was ready, he grabbed the sides of her panties and lowered them down her body. He stayed near her feet and kissed his way slowly up each of her legs. He nibbled for a minute on her thigh as she breathed out contently. As soon as she felt his breath near her most sensitive area, she immediately stiffened and said, "Wait, stop."

He lifted up onto his elbows to look up at her, "What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned that he had pushed her too far, too soon.

She reached her hands up in front of her face, took a deep breath, and then gently grabbed onto her wedding ring and slid it off her finger. She looked at it for just a brief moment, and then set it down on the nightstand beside her. She didn't, couldn't, make eye contact with Deacon after so she simply leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She couldn't have a man that she was not married to about to touch her and be with her with her wedding ring on. She knew it didn't make it right, but Rayna tried to remember to focus on what was about to happen and pushed the thoughts of what she had just done to the back of her mind.

Deacon waited to let her have her moment. Then he lowered his head back down again and let his breath fall onto her. He saw a sliver of goosebumps ripple across her thighs. She was ready. He took one long lick from the bottom of her slit all the way up and circled his tongue around her clit. She let out a huge breath. He placed several pecks onto her folds, gentle and very light. More goosebumps covered her legs. He reached up and slid a finger into her and she inhaled sharply. He left his finger inside and still while he lowered his head and sucked on her clit for a moment. Her legs twitched. He added another finger and curved them up and landed straight onto her sweetest spot inside. Clearly, he had not forgotten where anything was. Rayna's back arched involuntarily and she let out a few more sharp breaths. Her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly. He watched for a moment, in awe that he was witness to this sight once again. "Damn, I've missed this." He said. He sucked on her clit for another few minutes, Rayna was beginning to lose it. And then he stopped and crawled up her body and before she could even open her eyes, he was entering her. She drew in a deep breath and held it for a minute while she tried to adjust to him. He momentarily noted that she was having to adjust to him, which meant that anyone else she had been with recently, was not as well endowed. That thought made him smile. He slowly backed out of her and then re-entered her. This time, she let out the breath she had been holding with an outward cry of pleasure. Deacon paused again, letting her adjust more.

"Ray, open your eyes."

He wanted to see her eyes as he began to gently thrust in and out of her. She opened them and locked eyes with him as he pounded into her. He angled his hips downward and thrust up with every beat to hit her g-spot. Rayna cried out again in surprise and her hands flew to the back of her head and grabbed onto the headboard for stability. He kept his angle and repeated his actions over and over. Rayna gripped the headboard and threw her head back, no longer able to keep her eyes open. Her chest arched up and her breasts began to slam into his chest with every thrust. He drove himself as deep into her as he could and held it there for a minute, both of them savoring how incredible it felt. He reached up and locked his hands with hers on the headboard. She shifted her legs further up his waist and he began his thrusts again. The new angle was even more intense and they both climaxed almost right then and there. He continued his thrusts and she squeezed her thighs like a vice grip around him as he pounded deeply into her. She could feel the headboard begin to rock back and forth and for a moment she wondered if it would break. At that moment, Deacon thrust all the way into her and then made a figure eight motion with his hips and she lost control. She cried out as he paused for a moment and then pounded into her a few more times until he also reached his peak. They climaxed together and Rayna felt a tear escape her eye. A combination of knowing that she had just committed a crime against her marriage and knowing that this just solidified her need for Deacon.

 _End M_

They laid there, still for a moment. Even though she was facing the other way, he knew that she was filled with mixed emotions and so he just laid next to her, pressed up behind her body, stroking her hair. She thought about everything that I had just happened and all the things that made it wrong, and all of the things that made it so right. She looked up and saw her wedding ring on the nightstand. She reached over and grabbed it, sliding it back onto her finger as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and began to gather her clothes, shaking.

"You're leaving?" Deacon asked quietly. He wasn't surprised, but disappointed.

"Yeah, um, I need to get home. The girls will want me to tuck them in for bed." Rayna answered, avoiding looking at him.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" He offered.

"No…I mean, yes probably, but no. Not right now." She flustered.

He sat up and tried to get her to look at him, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. We did. We did something wrong. I mean, I don't know. I just, Deacon, I can't resist you. This just confirmed that. How are we supposed to stop now that we have gone this far?"

"Do we have to stop? I mean, Rayna, clearly we both wanted this to happen. This is what is right."

"I don't know, Deacon. I need some time." Rayna finished getting dressed and rushed out, leaving Deacon feeling unsure about where they stood.

/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Deacon sat on the edge of the stage, tuning his guitar. Rayna was never this late to rehearsal, he wondered if she was still trying to avoid him. Ever since the other night, she had spoken to him only when necessary. He was just about to call her when the side door swung open and Rayna came bustling into the room. She threw her purse down onto the nearest chair and headed straight to the soundboard to get her mic set up. Deacon could tell she was clearly upset about something. He walked over.

"You made it."

"Yep." She replied, fussing with her mic and not making eye contact with him.

"Is everything alright? You're usually five minutes early." He asked gently, trying to pry but not make her more upset.

"Sorry. Traffic." She replied quickly, still not looking at him, and rushed towards the stage.

As soon as she approached the band, she turned on her winning smile. "Hey ya'll! So sorry I'm late. You ready to do this?" The band got their instruments and spread out on the stage into their spots.

Deacon shook his head slightly but then climbed up on the stage and grabbed his guitar.

* * *

"So, you ready to get a drink?" Rayna headed straight out after rehearsal but Deacon caught her on her way to her car. She whipped her head around to look at him, confused.

"Well, you drink. I listen." Deacon clarified. Rayna looked at him. He knew she was upset about something, he wanted to know what was going on with her. Without a word, she turned the other direction and began walking to his truck.

At the bar, Deacon sipped his water as he listened to Rayna.

"I mean, seriously? What in the hell is wrong with these people? All of a sudden, Daddy wants Teddy to run for mayor and they just decide that that's what's gonna happen and no one even thinks of talking to me about it? After dinner, Teddy just throws it into our conversation like it's totally normal that he is gonna run for mayor. And I know Daddy put him up to it. He is trying to manipulate him." Rayna paused to breathe and Deacon took the opportunity to speak.

"Manipulate him how?"

"I don't know yet. But he is." Rayna made a pouty face as she downed the rest of her drink.

Deacon couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked at him confused.

"You make adorable faces when you're frustrated."

She rolled her eyes at him but laughed along with him. "Shut up."

"So Teddy's running for mayor, huh? I never would have thought he was a politics guy."

Rayna shook her head and raised her hand at the bartender to bring her another. "He's not."

"What does that mean for you?" Deacon asked.

"It means," Rayna sighed, "that it's time for me to stand on the side of the stage while he stands up in front of a bunch of people and pretends to care about all these things that my father is gonna tell him to care about."

"Side of the stage. That's not a place you're used to being." Deacon said playfully.

"That's what Teddy said." Rayna rolled her eyes again. "They want me to cancel the tour so I can stay here and be the mayor's wife."

Deacon laughed, knowing that was a ridiculous request to ask of Rayna Jaymes. "What did you say to that idea?"

"I told him to go to hell." She answered and then let a small smile out.

"Sounds about right." Deacon replied.

"Teddy got really mad at me for saying I don't want to stand by him and be his mannequin." Rayna glanced at Deacon quickly before adding, "He said he knew that he wasn't my first choice but that I chose him and so I need to stand by him."

Deacon paused, looking at her. She took a long drink and then looked everywhere but at Deacon. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Deacon tried not to ask her to confirm that what Teddy said was true. Rayna sat there, feeling a little guilty for revealing the details of her marriage.

"So what are you gonna do?" Deacon asked.

"I don't know. He's right." Deacon leaned in, wanting to know what she was referring to. "I need to support him like he supports me." Deacon didn't say anything.

"But you know what? I don't know how much he really supports me. He stands backstage and comes to shows, sure. But the second he finds something to do, he wants me to just cancel my tour for him? I can't just cancel a tour, he knows that! He knows I wouldn't want to cancel it either. My music is my life, why would he ask me to give up what I love?" Rayna downed the rest of her drink again. "I know why. It's because he's afraid that if you and I go out on tour together, something will happen. That's really why he wants me to cancel it. I just know it."

"Is he right?" Deacon asked her.

Rayna stared straight ahead. After a moment, she looked down at her hands on the top of the bar. "I guess he already is right about it." She answered, thinking about what happened the other night.

"Rayna, I think it's time to go."

She rubbed her eyes gently, making sure the tears that were forming weren't coming out.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Rayna woke slowly and blinked quickly at the brightness that the sun was illuminating into the room. She looked around and realized that she was in Deacon's bed. She thought back to the night before, she thought she remembered everything but she didn't remember coming home with Deacon. She tried to think harder to see if she remembered anything happening between the two of them last night. Just then, she heard a light knock and Deacon peeked his head in the door. "You up?" He asked quietly.

"Barely." She replied and Deacon came in. He set a glass of water on the nightstand next to her and sat down in the armchair next to it. "How ya feeling?" He grinned.

"Not quite dead but getting there." She replied.

He laughed, "How much you remember?"

"I thought everything but then, I'm here and," she shifted in the bed to sit up and realized something. "And I'm not wearing any pants."

He laughed. "You didn't want Teddy to know you had been drinking so you asked to crash. I didn't want to let you sleep in your jeans because then you really would feel like death right now." He paused, then added, "I slept on the couch."

She remembered now. Stumbling up his front steps, throwing her jacket onto the floor in the living room, tripping in the hallway, Deacon holding her steady while he slid her pants down her legs…

"Umm. Yeah, I remember now." She looked embarrassed.

"Ray, don't worry about it. The roles have been reversed a hundred times." They shared a look of understanding. "You hungry?"

Rayna, still not completely awake, simply nodded.

Rayna laid back and closed her eyes as Deacon got up to go fix breakfast. Ten minutes later she woke up, smelling bacon and eggs. She wasted no time getting out of bed and following her nose and grumbling tummy to the kitchen. She entered, eyes still half closed and pants still missing. Her hair was a ruffled mess, halfway hanging in her face and halfway tousled up. Her eyeliner from the day before was smudged under her eyes and a few buttons on her flannel were crooked.

"You're so damn beautiful." Deacon smirked at her as she entered.

Rayna smirked back and said, "Shut up," but immediately followed it with a slight blush in her cheeks.

He put the last finishing touch, toast, onto the plate and set it down on the table. She spotted the food and followed the plate and sat down. She looked onto the table in confusion. Something was missing. That very moment, a large cup of coffee appeared in front of her face. She grabbed it happily from Deacon, their hands touching. She took a long drink, burning her mouth and throat as she did but she continued anyway.

"You're gonna burn your tongue off drinking hot coffee that fast." Deacon chuckled as he sat down.

"Worth it." She smiled as she set the mug down and began to dig into her food. Deacon watched her eat. It was something he used to do every morning, back when they would always spend breakfast together. She stretched her legs and propped them up onto Deacon's lap. He instinctively laid his hands down and began absent-mindedly drawing circles on her bare legs.

"Deacon, this bacon is sooooo good, what did you do to it?" Rayna exaggerated her facial expression into a look of pleasure and tossed her head back a little.

Deacon laughed, "All I did was fry it up in a pan but I appreciate the compliment."

Rayna realized, "You know what it is? I've been eating turkey bacon for years, I forgot how good real bacon tastes. Teddy only likes turkey bacon."

Both of them became quiet, as they often did when the subject of her husband came up. Deacon, forever wishing that the one she was married to was him. Rayna, forever feeling guilty for always wanting to be with Deacon when she's with Teddy. Rayna pulled her feet off of Deacon's legs and finished her food quickly and silently. He washed her plate and she washed the coffee cup, side by side at the sink; their routine still the same as 20 years ago.

"Um." Rayna said, looking up at Deacon.

"Yeah?" Deacon replied, returning her gaze. They were still side by side next to the sink, their faces inches apart. Getting caught up in the caring emotion in his eyes, Rayna momentarily forgot what she was going to say.

"Umm, I…I need…"

"What?" Deacon asked, leaning a little closer to her.

"I, um, I need my pants." Rayna responded. Deacon blinked quickly and looked away from her, "Yeah, yeah of course! Sorry, they uh, they're next to the closet in the bedroom." He gestured, avoiding looking at her, feeling awkward.

"Okay, thanks." She replied and headed back down the hall. Deacon made himself busy cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

When Rayna emerged again, she was fully dressed, hair brushed and pulled into a ponytail, and purse in hand. She had washed all of her make-up off and Deacon took a sharp inhale to be able to see her like this again. The moments where no one else was around and she would just be raw and natural, just Rayna. He treasured those times because it showed him how comfortable around him she was.

"Okay, well, I need to head out. I've got a lot of errands to run today so…" Rayna said when she got back into the kitchen. "Thanks for letting me crash…and you know, making me food."

Deacon gave her his most sincere smile. "Anything for you, darling."

She smiled at him and his sweetness. She looked around: at the dishes from the full breakfast he had made her, at the almost empty coffee pot that held her favorite coffee, at the towel in Deacon's hands from cleaning the kitchen. Rayna became quickly overcome with emotion at how sweet and caring Deacon was. She thought about how understanding he had been last night, listening to her go on and on about her marriage. That couldn't be easy for him and he did it anyway. She knew he really loved her.

Rayna set down her purse onto the kitchen island and walked across the kitchen. She approached Deacon and, without a word, grasped his face with both hands and laid a gentle but long and meaningful kiss directly onto his lips. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip for a moment, and then released him. She kept her hands on his face and her mouth very close to his.

"I mean, really thanks. For everything." She said, he could feel each word of her breath on his lips. She let go of him and grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door. "See ya at rehearsal." She called over her shoulder as she walked out the front door, leaving Deacon amused and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again (:_**

 ** _I will try to upload the chapters as soon as I can but I'm pretty busy! Luckily, the chapters are all written it just takes me awhile to upload because I still have to find the time to edit and add and delete, etc before I post them._**

 ** _I really hope you are enjoying the story._**

 ** _As usual, please review! I've been going through some rough stuff in my personal life and I absolutely love reading your comments, they totally make my day. Enjoy Chapter 3!_**

* * *

"Remember those love songs you used to write?" Watty asked Rayna. They were in the middle of a meeting to discuss the strategy him and Bucky had come up with: Rayna and Deacon go on tour, but just the two of them.

"That's cause we were in love! That was a long time ago, Watty. We used to go out on stage and just pour our hearts out to each other. I don't think we could pull that off now." Rayna shot back. She was feeling nervous, she didn't know what would happen if she and Deacon went out on tour…alone.

"I can't imagine what Deacon would think of the idea…" Rayna said.

Deacon came crashing into the room, setting his bag down saying, "Sorry I'm late… traffic. What'd I miss?" He grabbed a pineapple from Rayna's plate.

Rayna glanced at Bucky and Watty, they nodded at her.

"Well, uh. We have a plan." She said to Deacon. Deacon looked at her, listening.

"Uh…hey Watty, Buck, can ya'll give us a minute?" She asked the men. They nodded and made the way to the other side of the rehearsal space to start crunching some numbers.

"What's going on, Ray?" Deacon chuckled nervously.

"Well, uh, they want us to go on tour." Rayna replied.

"Yeah, Rayna, that's why we've been rehearsing and whatnot for months…" Deacon laughed, confused.

Rayna let out a small laugh. "Yeah I know. I mean, they want us to go on tour….just you and me. An acoustic tour."

They both paused, just looking at each other. Rayna making sure he saw in her eyes that this made her very nervous. Deacon making sure she saw that he understood.

"Oh." Deacon finally said.

"Yeah." Rayna responded, turning to look away from him.

"Well, Ray. What do you want to do?"

Rayna sighed. "I don't know, Deacon. I mean, do I think it would be what's best for the tour? Probably." She began to whisper the next part so no one would hear. "But what about us? How exactly are we supposed to go out on tour and sleep on the same tour bus after everything that's happened the past few weeks?" She looked at him.

"I know it worries you, but it seems like you've got a simple choice to make. Either go on tour with me, or go on tour with Juliette Barnes."

Rayna looked at him in surprise. He wasn't wrong.

"There's no way in hell I am going on tour for Juliette Barnes." She replied.

"Well, then. It looks like we've made a decision." Deacon responded and waved Bucky and Watty back over to start going over the plans.

* * *

 _No one will ever love you_

 _No one will ever love you_

 _No one will ever love you_

 _Like I do, like I do, like I do_

The music faded and Deacon grabbed Rayna's hand, needing to touch her in some way after that emotional performance. They hadn't been able to take their eyes off of each other the entire song. Rayna sat there, trying desperately not to cry in front of the crowd at the BlueBird. They both stood to exit the stage and after they were down, they faced each other nervously. Rayna gave him a look that said, _we should talk_. Deacon nodded his head and followed her outside. They walked out the back door into the back parking lot, Deacon trailing after Rayna.

Rayna walked a few paces into the lot and threw her hands up in the air and turned around to face Deacon, "How do we keep ending up here, Deacon? I don't know what the hell we are thinking."

Deacon stood silent, not sure what to say.

Rayna noted his pause and took it as an invitation to keep ranting.

"I mean, it was supposed to be one song. And then you had to go and pick that song! And then you had to go and…and…look at me like that!"

"Like what, Ray? How was I looking at you?" Deacon was getting a little frustrated now.

Rayna yelled back at him, "Like…like, you want me!" Rayna shot back.

Deacon stepped forward and grabbed her arms with both hands and looked straight into her eyes while he yelled back, "Dammit, Rayna! I do want you! I've wanted you every moment of every day since the first time I ever laid eyes on you. I will never stop wanting you. As long as I am alive and breathing, I will want you." Rayna turned silent, her mouth frozen open in shock.

"I want to be able to grab you and kiss you senseless anytime I like. I want to hold your hand and walk side by side on the street. I want to spend Saturday mornings reading the paper and drinking coffee with you. I want to play board games with your girls and help you wash the dishes after dinner. I want to stand up in a suit and watch you walk down an aisle towards me in a long white dress. I want to grow old next to you."

Rayna could feel the tears falling from her eyes but she couldn't help them. She was melting into Deacon with every word he spoke. Deacon grabbed her face with his hand and made sure she kept eye contact with him.

"I want to bury my head in your hair and never come up for air. I want to feel your body underneath mine and I want to feel your skin on my lips." Rayna was starting to lose her breath. Deacon continued, "I want to go to bed each night holding you in my arms. And I want to wake up next to you every single morning until I die. And I want to make you breakfast every goddamn morning with all the real bacon that your heart desires."

At his last words, Rayna, still crying, laughed at his bacon reference. Deacon laughed with her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Rayna, listen, I know…" Deacon began and was cut off by Rayna who lifted her head and kissed him. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face towards hers, kissing him hard. Deacon inhaled deeply, happiness running through his entire body. He turned them around and backed her up to the wall on the back of the building. He pressed her against it as he kissed her back, just as passionately. Rayna let out a sharp moan as she hit the wall and felt Deacon's lips press hard against her own. They kissed feverishly for a few moments and Rayna released his lips to say, "I've been wanting to do that since you sang that first note in there." She kissed him again.

This time, he released her and responded, "Me too."

 ** _M_**

They kissed again, pressing deeply into each other's bodies, not quite able to get close enough. Deacon reached up and grasped her breasts through her shirt, squeezing them passionately. Rayna wrapped one arm around his neck and the other she had pressed against the wall to steady herself as she lifted one leg to wrap around Deacon. He continued his groping but released her mouth to continue his exploration. He kissed her jawline and made little kisses down her neck. He grabbed a chunk of her skin on her neck with his teeth and bit down on it. She let out a sharp breath. He released her skin from his teeth but continued to suck on it. She tightened her hold on him, stretching her head to make sure he had plenty of access. He sucked hard on her skin, she could feel ripples of pleasure running through her. He kept sucking on her neck until he felt the skin begin to pulse. He let go of her skin with a smack and continued his journey down. He stopped at her collarbone and gave it several gentle licks that sent shivers down Rayna's body. He used his nose to get in between the sides of her shirt. He kissed her chest, making his way down. He shoved his head into the valley between her breasts and kissed and licked her. Her chest was rising up and down more quickly now and her breath began to accelerate. He kept one hand massaging her breasts and took his other hand and shoved it into the front of her pants. His hand found its way into her underwear and with her leg around his waist, he had perfect access to her most sensitive area. He worked his fingers over her for a minute, while lifting his lips to continue kissing her. Her breath was getting more rapid as he moved his hand lower. Soon, he arrived at his intended destination. He gently stroked her a few times and then leisurely slipped two fingers into her at once. Rayna let go of his mouth so she could catch her breath. He kept his face close to hers and began to take his fingers back out. Rayna whimpered in disappointment in the back of her throat. Deacon tortured her slightly, pausing his fingers just outside of her opening. Then he thrust them back into her, this time pumping them in and out in a continuous motion. Rayna had her eyes closed and her lips less than an inch from Deacon's. Both of them were breathing heavily and could feel each other's breath on their own lips. Rayna held onto Deacon's shoulders as he placed his free hand on the wall next to her side to steady them both. His other hand was still working its magic on Rayna and soon, she was practically panting from his work. Skillfully, he used his thumb to begin rubbing her clit while he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. At his touch, Rayna instantly lost control and began her ascent into her climax. The very second before she completely lost control, the back door to the building swung open, two guys chatting and carrying instrument cases exiting into the parking lot. Deacon immediately stopped his movements inside of Rayna's jeans and quickly positioned his body where Rayna's was hidden behind him. When he looked at her, he saw that she was about to hit her peak, her legs shaking and her eyes telling him that she couldn't help it and that she was worried they would hear them. Deacon reached his hand up and stuck his finger into Rayna's mouth. As her climax hit her full force, she bit down onto Deacon's finger hard and closed her eyes as she was sent into ecstasy. Her back arched slightly off of the wall and she did the best she could to stay under control. The sight was so sexy to Deacon that he just wanted to grab her and finish making love to her right there but he knew that wasn't possible. As she came down from her peak, he looked over his shoulder to see the guys on the other side of the parking lot, backs to Rayna and Deacon, making their way to their trucks. He gently removed his hand from her pants and held her as she worked on catching her breath again.

 **End M**

"Did they see us?" Rayna asked breathlessly.

"I don't think so." He replied and they exchanged a look of relief.

"I uh, I think I need to sit down." Rayna said, still out of breath. Deacon grabbed her hand and they walked to his truck, each of them getting in. After a moment, Rayna felt a tear fall. Guilt had come upon her once again, after almost getting caught up against the wall with another man.

"Ray, I shouldn't have said all those things. It wasn't right for me to put you in that position."

"It wasn't just you. I let it happen. I wanted it, too." Rayna replied in a whisper. Silence followed as they both sat there, wondering what comes next.

"I wish we hadn't done that song." She whispered quietly, knowing that it would have happened some other way if it hadn't happened this way. But she needed something besides herself to blame.

"What do we do now?" Deacon asked in return.

Rayna felt the tears returning and she quickly got up and left the car without turning back. She needed to think.

Rayna walked in to her house and went to the kitchen to put down her bag. Teddy was there, about to heat up some leftovers. She walked over and grabbed him and hugged him. She squeezed his shoulders, trying to act like this was a totally normal thing. Teddy held her, hesitantly, a confused look on his face. She let go of the hug and stepped back. Teddy saw something, a strange spot on her neck, and leaned his head over to try and get a better look. Rayna blushed a deep red, realizing there must be a hickey there. She quickly turned away and said, "I'm exhausted. Night." She grabbed her purse and made her way upstairs before giving Teddy the chance to look at her any closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it was a bit longer than normal for me to post this one. I couldn't decide if I wanted to change the direction of the story and start to make it more AU so I was re-working some of the chapters. I have decided to keep my original plan which is to keep it pretty close to the actual Season 1 to keep it more of a "this could have actually happened even though we know it didnt really" kind of thing. Once again, a girl can dream... (:_**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This chapter is actually my shortest one I think so I'm sorry and longer chapters are in the near future! As always, please write your thoughts and feelings, they really keep me inspired._**

Chapter 4

"Well, if you change your mind, the offer stands. And hey, we gotta finish writing that song." Juliette flashed Rayna her biggest smile as she turned to leave.

Rayna, with a look of disgust and surprise on her face, turned to look at Deacon. "I can't believe she just said that in front of me. She's got about 500 miles worth of nerve."

Deacon smirked, "I'm just writing a song…"

"Yeah well I know where that leads. You and I used to write songs together too, remember?" She replied, looking at him in disbelief.

"Oh I remember." Deacon smirked as he walked into rehearsal, leaving Rayna standing in the doorway, confused and jealous.

Rehearsal was going badly. Rayna was not at her usual level during rehearsals. She was acting weird and distant. After only half an hour, she called it.

Deacon walked over to her as she gathered her things. "Are we okay?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Rayna answered, not looking at him.

"Because you won't look at me. Rayna, I know you."

"You don't know everything about me. You don't know everything I am or everything I do. Just like I don't know everything you do…" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow as she added, "Apparently."

"Ray, it's just one song, okay? Are you jealous about one little song?" He questioned her.

"I am not jealous." She responded, a little too quickly.

"Fine, if you're not jealous, then why are you angry with me, Rayna?"

"I'm not angry with you, Deacon." She replied, trying not to let him know he affected her so much.

"Good. Then come over for dinner tonight. Show me how good of friends we still are." He replied, trying to catch her.

"Fine." She rebutted immediately, not realizing what he said until it was too late.

"Fine." He added, smiling. He got her.

She grabbed her things and walked away, knowing he had won and gotten what he wanted.

Rayna walked into Deacon's house, already feeling a lot of emotions. She was still frustrated about the events that unfolded earlier in the day.

"Hey there, darlin." Deacon emerged, large spoon in hand. He approached her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She stiffened slightly.

He walked back into the kitchen, talking to her, "You a'ight? You were so fine earlier today." He said jokingly. He just wanted her to be honest about her feelings for him.

She followed him into the kitchen and stood behind him.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Deacon stopped. He was surprised. He expected her to be jealous that they were spending time together, but he never imagined she would have enough guts to actually ask him about their relationship. He turned to look at her.

He didn't say a word, but he looked at her to give his answer. In a moment of emotion, Rayna reacted viscerally and slapped him across the cheek.

Deacon accepted her slap and turned back to face her slowly. "Ray…"

Rayna cut him off, "Don't. Don't you call me that right now." Her face was flushed and she knew she was about to cry.

"I am risking my marriage for us and you are running off with little miss sparkly pants?!" Rayna let the tears form, blinking them back.

"Rayna, I…" Deacon started but Rayna cut him off again.

"Out of every woman in the world you chose the one whose trying to take over my career?!" Rayna was too upset to continue so she threw her hands in the air and turned around and placed her hands on the counter to steady herself.

Deacon let a moment or two pass, letting her work on returning her breath back to normal.

"It happened before anything happened between us." Deacon said to the back of Rayna's head, hoping she would believe him.

Rayna let out a huge breath. She turned around to face him again. The second she saw his face, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Tell you the truth, I've been trying to figure out what to do because I don't know how to tell her that I don't want anything from her now that I've got you back in my life." Deacon added, taking a step closer to Rayna. Her heart skipped a beat. "I was lonely, she was there. That's it." He took another step towards her.

"I saw you leave rehearsal with her." Rayna added, needing more reassurance.

"Nothing but writing since that day on the bridge." Deacon grasped her hand and squeezed it. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were so full of love, Rayna felt more tears beginning to form. She squeezed her eyes shut, but some of the tears escaped rolling down her face. When they did, Deacon pressed his lips to hers gently. Deacon kissed each teardrop that fell. He pressed two feather-light kisses onto her closed eyelids and then leaned his forehead against hers. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug. She buried her face into his chest, never feeling as safe as when she was wrapped in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "C'mon, Ray, you need to eat."

He led her to the table by her hands and sat her down. He brought a plate of lasagna over to her, followed by a glass of water and a salad. Rayna looked up at him in surprise.

"What you looking at me like that for? I told you I learned to cook." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, I bought it. But I heated it in the oven and it didn't burn so that's the same thing." Deacon looked at her, stifling a laugh. They both let out a laugh as they grabbed their forks and began to eat.

After the food was eaten and the dishes washed, they sat together on the couch, drinking coffee and reminiscing.

"Remember the time you made the bus pull off to a gas station at 3 in the morning because you were craving ice cream?" Deacon laughed.

Rayna chuckled and responded, "I also remember you digging a giant soup ladle into the container and eating most of it!"

"I couldn't find a spoon!" They laughed together.

"I'll never forgive you for getting ice cream on my favorite jeans after you lost control of your giant spoon." She laughed again.

"If memory serves me right, you forgave me about ten seconds after I took those jeans off you." He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. Rayna faked a look of shock, "Deacon Claybourne, behave yourself." She giggled.

"Or what?" Deacon asked, grabbing ahold of her feet that were propped up on the couch next to him. He looked at her and she knew what was coming next.

"Deacon, you better not, I'm seriooooouusssss!" She screamed the last word as Deacon pulled on her legs pulling her towards him as he began to aggressively tickle her.

"DEACON!" She screamed, laughing hysterically. He pinned her legs down with his own and put all his body weight on top of her, showing her no mercy. She squirmed underneath him, still yelling at him, "I'm serious, Deacon!" It took her a minute to get out a full sentence because she couldn't stop laughing.

"Make me." Deacon stared down directly into her eyes, his breath on her face. Rayna became very aware of the fact that he was fully on top of her right now, she could feel his lower half pressed up against hers. She quickly was distracted though by Deacon's hands tickling her sides. She knew how to get him to stop. She reached up and grabbed his head and pulled it down to her own. She kissed him long and hard. His hands immediately stopped their teasing as he sunk into the kiss. She leaned back.

"Made you stop." She smiled up at him.

"Maybe I should tickle you more often." Deacon mused.

"Or you could just kiss me." Rayna offered, not wanting to get attacked again. Deacon smiled and did just that.

He leaned down and brought his lips to hers, excruciatingly slow. Rayna watched him as he got closer and closer to her. He stopped right as she felt his lips make contact with hers. He gave her a peck. Then another. And another. He pecked her nose, her cheek, her forehead. He locked eyes with her and stared at her for a moment. He wanted to savor this.

Sometimes he would be out somewhere and he would remember that he was able to kiss Rayna again. He, himself, wouldn't believe it, standing there. So he took this minute to look into her eyes and memorize this moment in his mind so he could revisit it over and over.

She hooked her arms underneath his and settled them on his back, feeling his muscles. Deacon, finally satisfied with his moment, leaned down and kissed her, really kissed her. He pushed his mouth against hers roughly and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She responded by moaning deep in her throat, a sound that has always made Deacon's heart pound harder in his chest. He let go of her mouth and began making his way down and started to suck on her collarbone.

Rayna came to her senses for a moment, "Don't leave a mark!" She said breathlessly. Deacon pulled his head back up to the side of her neck. "You mean like this one?" He kissed a faded red outline, barely visible anymore, on her neck.

"Yes, don't do that again." Rayna said again.

Deacon pulled his head back so he could look at her. "Did he…?" He gestured the rest of the question with his eyes.

"Maybe...I don't know." She replied.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't do it on purpose, I…"

"I know." She cut him off, knowing he would never be that manipulative.

Thinking now of Teddy, Deacon kept his eyes on hers as he spoke, "It's okay that you were jealous of Juliette. But I guarantee you that I'm a whole lot more jealous of Teddy."

Rayna paused in surprise, looking up at him after his declaration.

"You chose him. You chose to share your life with him. You made a family with him. He gets to share a family with you and a home with you. He gets to call you his wife, something that I have only dreamt about. Does he understand how lucky he is? Does he know how lucky he is to wake up with you in his bed? Does he know how lucky he is to be able to kiss you anytime he wants? Damn, kissing you is pretty much the greatest thing in the entire world and he gets to do it." He ran a finger along her lips and Rayna's eyes flickered closed, "Does he appreciate how amazing it is to kiss you?"

Rayna knew he shouldn't be saying all of these things and they had always refrained from talking about her marriage for these very reasons. He wanted her to understand that there was no way that Teddy appreciated having her as much as he would.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him, "I did chose him." She said even though she knew it would hurt him to hear her say it. It did hurt him, and a flash of pain crossed his eyes. It was followed by a look of understanding as Deacon knew why she felt like she had to do it, back in those days.

"But right now, I'm choosing to be here…with you." Rayna added to reassure him.

He watched her a moment, and then he leaned down and kissed her to show her exactly how much he appreciated kissing her. He pressed his lips into hers deeply and passionately. Rayna let out a small whimper in response to his desperation. She opened her mouth to him and he graciously thanked her by slipping his tongue in to battle with hers. He grabbed her tongue with his teeth and sucked on it, hard. Rayna instinctively let her hips and lower back arch upward as she moaned deeply. When Deacon felt her lower half connect with his, he groaned in response and laid his hips down on top of hers to let their lower halves do some battling of their own. With both of them wearing jeans, the friction they were causing with their grinding was becoming unbearable for them both. That, combined with their heated kissing was becoming too much and they both broke to catch their breath, pausing their hips as well. They both sat up together and Deacon worked on pulling off her shirt while she did the same to him. Rayna's legs were straddling Deacon around his waist, resting on top of his legs. After the shirts were thrown to the floor, they embraced, kissing again. He tangled his fingers in her hair and she mimicked her legs by wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned back and let them both fall backwards onto the cushions again, Deacon landing on top of her. Her legs and arms were still fastened around him and they continued their passionate kissing. They were both breathing really deeply and quickly. Rayna let her legs fall back down onto the couch so Deacon could lay his waist down and press his hips into hers again, this time roughly. They both moaned at the feeling of being pressed against one another but whimpered at the pants still blocking them from each other.

Deacon reached and easily removed her bra and he stared down at her breasts, heaving up and down as she breathed rapidly. "God, you're perfect." He smiled breathlessly and Rayna's heart flipped over in her chest. Deacon never failed to make her feel sexy and wanted. He lowered his head and kissed her right between her breasts. He moved over and let his mouth wander over her left breast. She could feel her breath increasing and she let her eyes close in anticipation. He found his destination and pulled her nipple into his mouth. First, he bit down on it gently, and she inhaled sharply. After, he continued his movements and gave it a flick with his tongue followed by another bite. His hand found its way to her other breast and began to massage it gently. Her breath was now shallow and rapid and she arched her back upwards as he bit down on her yet again, this time with a little more force. He paused with his biting to begin sucking on her nipple and she let out a moan and placed her hand on the back of his head to secure him to encourage him not to stop. He used his other hand to play with the button on her jeans and he popped it open and dipped his hand inside.

"Deacon!" A voice boomed through the air at the same time three loud knocks rapped on the front door. Rayna's eyes shot open and her and Deacon looked at each other with shocked and confused faces. Another knock followed by another, "Deacon? You here?"

"Coleman." Deacon said, pulling his hand from Rayna's pants and jumping off the couch, reaching for his shirt. Rayna stood up and grabbed her shirt and rushed out of the room while Deacon went to answer the door.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Deacon asked as he answered the door.

"You didn't come to the meeting?" Coleman asked, wondering why Deacon was only opening the door a little.

"I left you a voicemail to say that I wanted to switch meetings this week." Deacon replied quickly.

Coleman tried to peer into the house. Deacon was acting weird. "You know I don't check voicemails, man. You have got to learn to text." Coleman said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get on that….uh, is that all?" Deacon responded.

"Yeah…what are you all antsy for? You trying to kick me out?" Coleman laughed.

Deacon peeked his head back around to make sure the coast was still clear. "No, man. I'm good. Just writing a song and uh, you know, I think I've really hit a groove here. Don't want to mess it up."

"Yeah, alright. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Colemen said hesitantly.

"Yeah, see you then." Deacon said and quickly shut the door. Coleman walked away confused.

"Ray?" Deacon called out, trying to find out where she went. He walked into the bedroom. "Ray?"

"Was it Coleman?" Rayna asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, shirt back on and hair no longer disheveled.

Deacon sat down next to her, "Yeah, checking up on me. He's gone now."

Rayna got up, "I really should be going, I didn't realize how long we were…talking. I've got to get dinner on the table."

Deacon followed her to the living room while she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"A'ight. Um, we're okay still right?" He asked curiously to see if that was the only reason she was leaving.

She turned and placed a hand on his cheek. "Yeah, we're okay." She replied and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Extraaaa long chapter because...well, because why not? (:**_

 _ **Definitely a lot of cozy Deyna time in this so you have been warned!**_

 _ **I thought it was about time to have a chapter where they mainly are just happy and together.**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Deacon was sitting on his couch strumming on the guitar when someone started knocking on his door repeatedly. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He walked over and opened the door and Rayna burst into the room. "What are you doing here, it's almost 11?"

"Sit down, shut up, and listen to this." Rayna plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. He immediately did as he was told and sat down hip-to-hip with her and stretched an arm out around her shoulders. She held the Ipad in front of them and pressed play.

 _Wish that I didn't have see_

 _A confidant as an enemy_

 _Counting lies and the lines you cross_

 _Helplessly I could only watch_

After the song was over, Rayna set it down and turned to look at Deacon expectantly. "Well?"

Deacon paused dramatically, knowing it would kill her.

Rayna huffed, "Well?" She asked again, nudging him with her shoulder.

He laughed, "It's amazing, Ray. Really. It's a great song."

She sighed and leaned back. "It is a great song. I came straight here after I heard it." She responded smiling.

Deacon laughed, "You just had to come show it to me right now?"

"Damn straight, I had to come thank my confidence booster." Rayna smiled over at him. "And who would that be?" Deacon asked her jokingly. Rayna leaned her head into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his upper body, "You." She squeezed him and then let him go, leaning up to turn and look at him properly.

"I mean it, Deac. I could never have done that had we not been spending so much time together. I haven't felt this safe and confident in myself in such a long time. Really, truly, thank you." Rayna leaned up and kissed him. They kissed a few times, slowly but with meaning.

"You need to get back?" Deacon asked her, assuming since it was so late.

Rayna looked at the door. "The girls are already in bed…I guess I could stay for a bit." She replied, looking back up at him and biting her bottom lip and raising an eyebrow. He smiled at her and jumped up and grabbed her hand. He led her to the bedroom.

Once there, she sat down onto the bed and smiled at him as he took off his shirt. He walked over to her as she admired his chest. As soon as he was within reaching distance, she reached up and began to stroke his torso with her hands. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up off the bed until she was standing in front of him. He placed her hands back on his chest so they could continue their explorations. He removed her shirt and bra. She began to unbuckle his pants, her hands shaking with anticipation. "In a hurry, Ray?" he asked, slightly chuckling.

"I'm just afraid of getting interrupted again." She replied, smiling up at him.

"It will be worth the wait." Deacon responded to her, grabbing her breasts and gently messing with them. Rayna moaned and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I know it will." Rayna replied, releasing him so she could pull his pants and boxers down in one motion. Deacon stepped out of them and pushed her backwards onto the bed. He crawled his hands up her legs and when he got to the tops of her pants, he leaned his head down and started placing kisses along the top of her jeans, along her hip bones. He was grasping her hips firmly with both hands, holding her in place as he sucked and licked her skin. Rayna began shifting underneath him and soon, she needed more.

 ** _M_**

"Deacon." Rayna said breathlessly. Without another word, Deacon popped open her jeans and dragged them down her legs, along with her silk underwear. Deacon climbed up in between her legs and laid his full body weight down on top of her. They both sighed at the feeling of finally connecting full body, bare skin to bare skin. He kissed her lips and ran his hands along the sides of her body, feeling her smooth skin and almost dying of happiness. Things were moving too slowly for her. She pushed Deacon's chest and he allowed himself to be rolled over onto his back. She climbed on top of him and straddled his body with her own. As Deacon looked up at her golden hair cascading down her gorgeous body, he moaned in anticipation. Rayna grasped his member in her hand and led him to her opening, slowly lowering herself down on to him. Deacon loved it when she took control. Keeping her eyes glued to his, she seductively lowered herself down until she had taken him all and then settled there for a minute, both of them taking deep breaths. Rayna leaned slightly forward to rest her palms on Deacon's stomach so she could brace herself. She lifted her hips until she was almost off of Deacon and then lowered them back down again, both of them letting out deep moans. She decided it was time to pick up the pace. Rayna began to grind her hips against Deacons, letting him stay inside her while she did it. She started to let him come out, but then would sit back down again, letting him slide in and out of her. Deacon started to lose control of his breathing and he inhaled sharply as Rayna started to bounce up and down faster. She started panting as she lifted her hips up and down faster and faster. At that moment, Deacon began to meet her thrusts and drove himself even deeper into her. She sat all the way down and he shoved himself deep into her and sat up, grabbing onto her back to keep her steady. He kissed her hard, as she wrapped her legs around his back. He stayed inside of her as he shifted them so that he was up against the headboard, sitting straight up. She remained on top of him as they used their new position to begin their thrusts again. With the new angle, Deacon was able to capture her breasts in his mouth and suck on her nipples. Rayna thrust an arm out and braced herself by placing her hand on the wall behind Deacon. Her other arm was wrapped around him. Both of his arms were on her back stroking her as she moved up and down on him, building their intensity.

Rayna watched the wall go up and down as she bounced, her hair falling into her face and her palm pushing hard on the wall to get some traction. Deacon was sucking and nibbling on her nipples and his penis was beginning to reach the parts of her that she had almost forgotten about. Deacon concentrated on heightening her pleasure as she moved herself around him. He grasped her butt and helped to lift and drop her. With every drop, Rayna would let out a gasp of air, half moaning and half trying to catch her breath. She quickened the pace again and tightened her grip on Deacon, holding herself up. She bounced nonstop on top of him and Deacon almost climaxed just thinking about how she was riding him. She could feel her muscles beginning to shake, knowing that she was almost to her peak. She cried out as Deacon bit down hard onto her nipple and her climax hit her right after. As soon as she started her climax, Deacon reached a hand to her front and began rubbing her clit in a circular motion. That did it. She completely lost control and cried out as a second climax hit her before her first one had finished. Deacon gripped her hips and kept her on top of him and buried himself deep within her as he began his journey into ecstasy. Rayna was still enjoying the sensations from her multiple orgasms as Deacon bit down onto her shoulder when his hit. Her thighs were spasming and her toes curled under as she finally began to come down from her climax.

 _ **End M**_

They both wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly as they both relaxed and tried to catch their breath. Rayna's hair was covering both of their heads and Deacon enjoyed the opportunity to inhale deeply and bury his face into her neck. Rayna grabbed the back of his head and held him to her as they relaxed. The final aftershakes began to subside and Rayna lifted herself off of Deacon and scooted over to curl up into his side.

"Damn, Ray. There's not a thing in the world sexier than when you take control."

She smiled largely and blushed deeply. "It's a good thing I'm staying in shape for tour because that was a workout." They laughed together.

Deacon looked at her admiringly, "You were incredible." She smiled at him, "You weren't so bad yourself." She reached up and stroked his stubble. He shifted his face and kissed her palm.

"I can't remember the last time I didn't have to worry about the girls hearing me." She commented. Deacon felt a familiar pang of jealousy that he always got when she talked about her family. He shook it off and tried to focus on the fact that she was there with him.

"Well then, I guess we better take advantage of that!" Deacon smiled and rolled over on top of her.

She yelled out a laugh. "Already? Deacon Claybourne." She teased and raised her eyebrows up at him. He smirked down at her. "Rayna Jaymes, I'm surprised you forgot…this is what we do best." She laughed and responded with, "Oh I remember but that was quite a few years ago."

"Well I guess we better make sure we still have it." Deacon leaned down and kissed her deeply. She instantly responded and moments later and they were both breathing hard. Rayna could already feel the warmth spreading from her chest, down her torso, and cultivating in between her legs. It didn't help that Deacon was running his hands along her body, setting every inch of her skin on fire.

* * *

After they had both been satisfied, they lay facing each other. They simultaneously intertwined their legs and Rayna moved her face to rest in Deacon's curve between his chin and chest.

"That was…" Rayna began.

Deacon finished for her by saying, "Amazing. Ray, you're incredible." He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and he pulled her even closer into him, never wanting to let her go.

After some time, Rayna groaned irritably and mumbled, "I should get on home." Deacon instinctively tightened his hold on her just slightly. This was the part of their time together that he thoroughly hated. He dreaded that moment where she would get up and leave him again.

Rayna felt him stiffen, "Babe, I'm gonna need my leg back." She wiggled her leg, nestled between his thighs.

"Don't go." Deacon said quietly, leaning his head down to bury it in the hair on the top of her head which was settled perfectly in his neck. Rayna closed her eyes briefly.

She did her best to pull her head back so she could look at him. "I can't…"

"Please. Stay with me tonight." Deacon's eyes were full of emotions as he looked desperately at her.

Rayna was surprised, "Deacon…"

"Please…I just need to know what it's like to wake up next to you again." He was so raw and sincere, Rayna was speechless.

"….okay." Rayna surprised them both. Deacon's eyes lit up and he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Don't get too excited, I have to get up very early so I can be home in time to get the girls ready for school." She gave him a serious look.

Deacon shook his head, still smiling, "I'll take what I can get." He kissed her again. Still with both hands on her cheeks he added in a whisper, "Thank you." As her gave her lips another peck. She replied by kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and squeezed her to him, relishing in the fact that he would get to hold her all night.

"Wait." Rayna said, and Deacon let go of her so they could be face to face again. A look of confusion followed by fear showed on his face.

"That doesn't mean we have to go to sleep does it?" Rayna bit her lip and reached her hand around to squeeze his butt and pull his hips towards her. Deacon groaned deeply.

 _ **M**_

"Oh you are trying to kill me, woman." Rayna giggled and lifted herself up until she was laying on top of him. She leaned down and kissed along his jaw. She made her way along his jawline and then grabbed his earlobe with her teeth. She nibbled on it gently and let her hands wander downward. After some exploring of his chest and stomach, they reached their intended destination. She switched from biting to sucking on his ear as she grabbed hold of him and began to let her hands do the work. Deacon breathed deeply, letting his eyes close. Her hands were soft and she seemed to remember exactly what to do to help him get ready for another round. Her tongue poked out of her mouth and she traced the shape of his ear and sent shivers down his body. "Jesus, Ray." He muttered when she ran her thumb across his tip. After she felt that he was ready, she ran her hands back up his torso and into his hair. She gripped his hair and pressed her lips onto his. He locked his arms around her waist and rolled them until he was on top. He kissed her everywhere he could reach: her face, neck, collarbone, shoulders, chest. He lifted up and looked deep into her eyes. He was overwhelmed by how emotional he felt. Looking down at her, naked underneath him, letting him love her again. He wanted her to know just how lucky he felt and just how much he cared about her. He decided they were going to take it slowly this time. He kept his eyes glued to hers as he lowered his head as slowly as possible. She waited impatiently for his lips to connect with hers. She watched him get closer and closer at an impossibly slow speed. He finally arrived close enough where they could feel the very edges of their lips brushing against each other. He paused. Neither of them broke eye contact. He inched closer, using his lips to part hers. As slowly as possible, he parted her lips all the way and then even slower brought his lips together to sandwich her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered closed. He released her mouth but stayed with his lips brushing hers. One kiss and she had lost her breath. He kissed her again, this time not as slowly but still deeply enough to illicit a light whimper from Rayna. He moved on to kiss her jawline, just as slowly. He kept his snail pace and made a trail of kisses along her jaw and down onto her neck. He reached the spot right along the end of her jawbone, just behind her earlobe. He hovered over it, letting his breath send shivers along her skin. He leaned in and gently kissed it. He paused again, then followed with an open mouthed kiss that gripped the skin there and held it in his mouth. Another moan escaped from deep within her throat.

"Does he kiss you here?" He whispered so quietly you could barely hear. He immediately sucked on her sweet spot again to remind her how much he knows what she likes. Rayna moaned again, the only answer she was capable of giving currently. He moved his kisses down her throat and then found her second sweet spot: her right collarbone. He licked a gentle line along the bone and she arched her back ever so slightly but Deacon felt it and knew that that was the reaction he was going to get. "What about here?" He continued his questions as he leaned in to suckle on her collarbone. He paid special attention the very inside edge where it always made her toes curl. He peeked down at her feet and smirked when he saw that he remembered correctly. Rayna was breathing deeply, eyes closed, mouth open. "Does he worship your body like I do?" Deacon emphasized his point by taking his strong hands and running them down her sides and onto her hips. "Does he treasure every single bit of you?" Deacon placed kisses along her ribcage as he said each word. With each kiss, Rayna could feel that area grow warm and start to tingle. He grabbed her hand and stretched her arm straight out into the air next to his head. He kissed a line of kisses from her palm, down her forearm, the inside of her elbow, up her biceps, and onto her shoulder. He grabbed her other arm and began to do the same, "I worship these arms." He ran his hands along her arms again and then let them back down by her sides. He suckled on the skin between her neck and the valley between her breasts. "This is the spot that I have to avoid looking at when you're wearing a low-cut shirt otherwise I will want to rip it right off of you." He kissed his way down her stomach saying, "I want to set up a tent and go camping right….here." He punctuated the last word with a lick into her belly button. She gave a relaxed giggle and smiled, her eyes still closed. He licked his way over to her hip bones and gave each of them a gentle bite and growled, "Sometimes I dream about this hip bone right here." He said as he gave that side an extra bite. She wiggled her hips in delight. He skipped over her lower hips and slid down towards her feet. He picked one leg up and, similarly as he did on her arms, created a trail of kisses up her leg. As he started on her other leg, he said, "These legs, baby, they can make a room full of men go silent as they watch you strut by." He caressed them a moment more with his hands. Rayna's face was one of pure happiness as she was clearly enjoying his little tour. He scooted back up between her legs until his face was dangerously close to her most sensitive area. He lifted her leg slightly to rest on his shoulder. He turned face to face with her thigh. He grabbed it with his hand and pulled it in to his face as he kissed and nibbled on it. "These thighs…" He moved over and gave the other side attention as well, "These thighs take me to heaven." Rayna's entire body was on fire and her breath was shallow, her chest rising up and down. He released her thighs and turned to face her sweetest spot of all. He put his face right up close to her, using his thumbs to spread her apart. "And this," Deacon's breath blew onto her and she shivered all over in anticipation. "This is what I live for." He lowered his head and entered his tongue into her, catching her off guard. She gripped the sheets next to her and pushed her head even further backwards into the bed. He swirled his tongue around, trying to taste every single bit of her. She inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breath. After all that foreplay, she was already dangerously close to hitting her peak. Deacon could tell that was so and he replaced his tongue with two fingers so his mouth could focus on her nub of nerves. He gave it a few opening licks and then covered it with his mouth. Rayna's hand flew to the back of his head to hold him there. "Oh god…" She managed to exclaim while simultaneously panting. She propped a foot up on the back of his shoulder blade to give him more access. Deacon reached his arms underneath her thighs and held onto her hips as she began to move them up and down. He began to curl his fingers up and around inside of her as he continued to assault her clit mercilessly. Rayna was crying out now, louder than she had all night. Deacon wouldn't let up and picked up his speed even more, and Rayna was gripping his hair tightly. "Oh god, Deacon…." Rayna moaned out passionately and a few more seconds and she had hit her climax. She arched her back and her hips bucked so wildly that Deacon could barely keep a hold of her. She cried out and rode out her orgasm with Deacon still licking her clit in a figure eight motion to extend her pleasure. Still feeling the shots of pleasure running down her body, Rayna continued to moan and kept her vice grip on Deacon's head. Finally, Deacon stopped sucking on her clit and her legs continued to shake involuntarily as she released his head and gripped the sheets next to her as her climax continued to hit her. She moaned lowly and squeezed her eyes closed tightly as her toes curled. Her back continued to arch up and down as pleasure shot through her muscles. After a moment, the pleasures subsided and her body began to relax. She focused on catching her breath as her legs and arms lay limply on the bed. Deacon crawled up her body until they were nose to nose. He gave hers a quick peck and held her as her breath finally evened out.

 _ **End M**_

Breathlessly, Rayna said, "That was amazing." He kissed her nose again, "You, are amazing."

She smiled up at him and shook her head, "No, Deacon, seriously, that was…incredible. I haven't had an orgasm that intense in…hell, I don't even remember." He smiled his heart-melting smile back at her.

"Only for you, darling." He kissed her and rolled over until they were side by side again. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, preparing for sleep. Before he drifted off, he felt his heart skip when he remembered that she would be there when he woke up.

* * *

Deacon woke to the sound of the phone alarm going off. He opened one eye and peeked out. The sun was just barely starting to creep through the curtains. He rolled over and grabbed the phone to turn off the alarm. When he turned back over, he saw her. The memories of the previous night flooded his mind as he saw her long hair glowing in the first light of the day. Her face was barely visible underneath it but he could see her nose and cheek, slightly scrunched up. He wondered what she was dreaming about. She always made the most adorable faces when she dreamed. He reached a hand out and brushed the hair out of her face. She let her eyes open just slightly, adjusting to the light. She opened them wider and he saw the realization hit her that she was in Deacon's bed with him. She saw him looking at her and she smiled at him, "Hey there, handsome."

He smiled back, relieved that she was not seeming to feel guilty this morning. "Hey, darling."

He got closer to her and kissed her. She yawned deeply.

"Last night was great. But I gotta say, waking up and seeing you here, pretty amazing too." Deacon smiled at her and she returned his smile, laying a hand on his cheek.

"Last night was…one of our best. I am so tired. You exhaust me, babe." She said, closing her eyes again.

"Ray…you have to get up." She scrunched her face into a displeased expression. He laughed. "C'mon, I'll make you some breakfast."

She shook her head, "No, shower." She lifted herself up and reached over him to pick up her phone. She looked at the time and saw how late it was already, "Ugh, guess I'm skipping the shower." She sat up as quickly as she could while still in her tired state. She swung her legs over the bed and grabbed Deacon's shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. His tshirt barely reached the bottom of her ass cheeks but she didn't bother to put underwear on. She made her way stumbling into the bathroom. She picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste without hesitation and began brushing her teeth. Deacon sat up with his arms behind his head and watched her. She saw him through the mirror. She turned and looked at him, toothpaste dribbling down her chin, "What are you looking at?" She asked playfully.

"You." He smiled back at her. She smiled and turned back to face the mirror. She held her hair back and bent over the sink to spit. When she did, Deacon got a clear view of her butt when it poked out from underneath his shirt. He took a deep breath and tried to remember that she had to go. She washed her face and used Deacon's comb to try and tame her hair. She eventually gave up and pulled it into a high ponytail. Again, raising her arms made the shirt ride up and Deacon couldn't stay away any longer. He stepped to the bathroom and grabbed her around the waist.

"Deacon…" Rayna said knowingly as he pressed his face into her neck, nuzzling her.

"Ray…" He replied right in to her ear. He looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Damn, we look good together." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed, trying to untangle his arms from her waist.

"I'm serious, I need to go." She said, knowing that if he really tried, he could get her to be very, very, late.

He spun her around in his arms and grabbed her tightly, backing her into the sink and kissing her heavily. She responded immediately and kissed him back passionately. He grabbed the backs of her bare thighs and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him instinctively. They continued their kisses as he walked them back towards the bed. He dropped her on to the bed and then dropped down on top of her, letting his hips grind on her body from her legs all the way up to her hips. She moaned and started to reach for him again. He stood up quickly and said, "Aren't you supposed to be going?"

He smirked at her as she lay there stunned. "You're mean." She replied as she got up and started getting dressed again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again!**_

 _ **As you will soon read, our couple's little secret is growing more and more risky as our couple grows more and more lustful for each other...**_

 _ **I am moving in two days so it might be a bit before my next chapter, the final chapter, but I will do my best to try and upload as soon as I can!**_

 _ **Tell me, what do you think?**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"It's called _Undermine_. I wrote the first verse, she wrote the rest of it. You listen to that and tell me that girl doesn't have it in her to be a great songwriter!"

Rayna sat, a look of surprise planted on her face. Deacon stormed out of the room and Rayna sat back wondering what the hell had just happened. Had he really just defended Juliette Barnes to her?

Deacon burst through the doors and paused, standing outside. He took a couple of deep breaths. He took out his phone and typed, _Come over after you've listened to it._ He sent it to Rayna, got into his truck and drove home.

Rayna listened to it when she got home. But instead of responding to Deacon, who she was still frustrated at for yelling at her, she went to Juliette's.

Hours later, they had written a new song. "This about Deacon for you?" Juliette had asked candidly.

"Not necessarily." Rayna responded slyly. Was this about Deacon? Maybe. She felt like most of the songs she wrote had a little bit of Deacon in them.

They showed up to rehearsal the next day together. Rayna still didn't speak to Deacon, she was punishing him a little bit. Deacon went to her after rehearsal, "Nice song." She gave him a smile but no response. "Am I still coming over?" He asked. Teddy had debate prep that night, he would be meeting them at the show. Rayna had previously agreed, after much begging and some inappropriate convincing, to let Deacon come over to practice for the show, knowing that wasn't really the reason he was coming over.

"Wouldn't you rather go and spend time with Juliette?" Rayna answered sarcastically.

Deacon sighed deeply in frustration and grabbed her arm.

Rayna looked down at his hand grabbing her, "Deacon…what are you doing?" She asked and he led her out of the room and down the hallway. He reached for the nearest closet and pulled them both inside.

Rayna walked to the wall and turned around, crossing her arms, and bracing herself for another Deacon lecture.

"Did you listen to the song?" Deacon stood with his hands half in his pockets. Rayna didn't say anything. Deacon raised an eyebrow and cocked his head as if to say, _I'm waiting._

Rayna rolled her eyes slightly and almost unnoticeably. "Yes, I listened to it."

Deacon waited.

Rayna uncrossed her arms unwillingly and put them in her back pockets. "It was alright."

Deacon gave her a small smile.

"Rayna, that's all I was asking of you. To give her a chance. She's annoying sometimes and really high maintenance and somewhat of a diva and you know what? She reminds me of you." Rayna's jaw dropped and she pounced to say something in response but Deacon continued, "Are you spiteful and manipulative and rude? No. But you had a dream. At her age, you had a dream to be a real country music star. To sing about what you cared about and have people listen. That's all she wants. I just wanted you to see that she has a soft and insecure side and she just wants to be a real musician, like you."

Rayna raised an eyebrow, "She said that?"

"Do you get my point?" Deacon smiled at her reaction.

"I do, Deacon. But you shouldn't have yelled at me in a room full of people."

Deacon stepped closer to her and tried to reach his hands out to hold her waist but she stepped back. "I know, you're right. I'm sorry…" Rayna still wouldn't step in to him. "You jealous, Ray?"

She looked up at him, rolling her eyes dramatically, "Oh don't flatter yourself. I don't care who you spend your time with." Deacon smirked at her. "You are so jealous."

"No." Rayna said quickly. "It's just…annoying seeing you hanging out with her, writing with her, taking her side."

Deacon locked eyes with her, "You think it's easy for me to see you with Teddy?"

Rayna wasn't prepared to have this conversation again. "Deacon, please. Let's not do this again. You know why I did what I did. Things are so complicated with Teddy right now, you know, I can't just...he's the father to my kids, Deacon."

Deacon's eyes flashed in pain, "Believe me, I know." Rayna instantly felt that familiar pang of guilt. This time, however, it had to do with Deacon and the life they never got to have together. She swallowed.

Deacon continued, "It was supposed to be me, Ray. I was supposed to be the father of your kids. I used to dream of you coming to me and telling me that I was the luckiest bastard in the world because you were carrying my child." Rayna broke eye contact with him and tried her best not to breakdown and tell him everything she should have told him years ago. "If you get to have some other man's children then I get to spend time with other women in a professional capacity without you getting mad at me."

Deacon let out a breath that he had been holding throughout that. Now he looked at her to gage how she was going to respond.

She finally made eye contact with him again. "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like you were…" She searched her mind for the right word. "I shouldn't have acted like you're…mine or something."

Deacon sighed. She didn't get it. He flashed her his signature grin, the one that always made her melt a little inside. "Oh darling, I am definitely, forever and always, yours." He kissed her.

"We good?" He asked. She took her hands out of her pockets and laid them on his chest. "We're good."

She leaned in and welcomed his incoming lips on hers. He drew her bottom lip out and held it with his teeth. He used his tongue to trace her lip as he held it in place. She inhaled deeply and he released her lip and they leaned back in twice as hard. They kissed passionately for a few moments and Rayna could feel her breath getting rapid. She pulled away saying, "We should stop…before someone walks in."

"Yeah, let's stop." Deacon said as he untied the string at the top of Rayna's blouse.

Rayna chuckled, "Deacon, I was being serious. We shouldn't."

"Okay, fine." Deacon replied as he dipped his head to suckle on the newly exposed skin. Rayna closed her eyes but then forced herself to open them again. "What if someone walks in?" She pushed, already starting to sound a little breathless.

* * *

 _ **M**_

"Let them." Deacon said, not helping. He continued his actions by unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, kissing a line down the valley between her breasts and down her stomach. By the time he reached her pants, Rayna didn't have any more protests left in her. He eased her pants open and slid them down, followed quickly by her underwear. He helped her to step out of them and he set them aside. She let her legs fall apart instinctively. Deacon got down onto his knees and leaned in to her. He lifted her leg so that it would rest on his shoulder so he could have better access. Rayna leaned her head back and closed her eyes, bracing herself. Deacon laid a couple of light kisses on her and Rayna instantly shuddered at the sensation. He took his hands and gently spread her open wide. He leaned his head in to her and began to lick and suck her folds. Rayna tried to remember to focus on just breathing in and out. Without warning, Deacon thrust his tongue into her as far as he could. Once inside, he let his tongue explore. He curled it upwards and brought it out. He immediately pushed it back and repeated the motions several times. Rayna's breath was starting to get more rapid. She inhaled deeply and tried to let it out slowly. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and moved his tongue to her clit. The second he flicked it, Rayna inhaled sharply and shoved her hands onto the wall behind her to steady herself. She moaned deeply. "Oh god, Deacon..." He flicked her nub again and began to pump his fingers in and out of her. He closed his mouth around her sensitive area and sucked on it. Rayna moaned again. She spread her fingers wide on the surface of the wall, trying to brace herself against it. He continued to suck on her and pump his fingers in her. Her breathing was getting faster and faster. He began to curl his fingers upwards as he let them slide in and out of her. That sent Rayna into the beginnings of her climax. She arched her back and thrust her hips into him while tightening the leg that was propped up on his shoulder. Deacon worked his tongue at rapid speed, flicking her, and pumped his fingers faster and faster to build her climax. Rayna opened her mouth, still chanting, "Don't stop, don't stop" over and over. She reached her peak and cried out, her hands tightening closed into fists and her legs shaking, threatening to collapse. Deacon let her ride out her pleasure before gingerly putting her other leg back on the ground. He helped her back into her pants, stood up and held her, burying his face into her hair.

He tilted her face until she was looking at his eyes. "Rayna, I swear there's no sight more beautiful in the world than the one I just witnessed." Rayna blushed slightly but felt her heart fill.

 _ **End M**_

* * *

"Hello? Ray, you here?" Deacon walked into her kitchen, calling for her.

"Deacon!" Daphne came bouncing into the room and gave Deacon a big hug.

Deacon smiled at her warmly. "Hey sweet girl. Your mom here?" He asked.

Daphne answered, "Uh huh…she's upstairs." Daphne began to occupy herself with the pizza box Deacon had placed on the counter. Deacon headed up the stairs.

"Ray?" Deacon knocked gently on her partly opened door and it swung open.

He stepped into her room, not seeing her anywhere. Then, he heard her humming. He turned his head to the direction of her bathroom and could hear the shower running. He grinned and made his way to the door. He stood in the doorway for a bit, closing his eyes, and listening to her hum gently. The next moment, the water shut off and the door opened. She reached for her towel and stepped out while simultaneously wrapping herself up. She looked up and jumped when she saw Deacon.

"Deacon! What the hell, you trying to give me a heart attack?" Rayna cried out, holding her hand to her chest. He laughed, "Sorry, I got here early so I could bring you dinner and Daphne told me you were up here."

"Daphne knows you came up here? Did she ask any questions?" Rayna instantly went in to mom mode.

Deacon stepped towards her a little, "She didn't think a single thing about it. She's completely focused on dinner." Rayna sighed in relief.

Deacon looked her up and down, still dripping from the shower. "You're beautiful."

Rayna scoffed at him.

Stepping closer to her again he said, "Get back in there." He stared her down, a look of possessiveness shooting across his eyes. That look always turned Rayna on. She smiled slightly, dropped her towel, and stepped back into the shower, turning the water back on, and leaving the door slightly ajar.

Deacon quickly got undressed and joined her.

He got under the water and quickly wet his hair and body to warm up.

Rayna reached her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. He reached his hands up to her head and stroked her wet hair from her hairline all the way down her back. She shivered as she felt his fingertips tickle her spine. "Cold? Let me help you get warm." He grinned and he spun them around and pressed her against the tile wall of the shower. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately, letting the water cascade over them. He let his hands wander and his fingers found their way in between her legs. He entered two fingers into her and simultaneously stuck his tongue into her mouth.

Suddenly, Rayna jerked away from his lips, tilting her head.

"What's wro…" Rayna clasped her hand over Deacon's mouth quickly. At that same moment, they heard the bathroom door slam open.

"Hey! Sorry to barge in…I need to change shirts." Teddy shouted over the water, heading into the connecting closet. Rayna and Deacon looked at each other, both of them too in shock to move.

"My idiot assistant spilled my coffee on me this morning. I had so many meetings I couldn't even come home until now. I'm late for debate prep."

While he was talking, Rayna whispered to Deacon in a frantic voice, "Is your truck in the driveway?"

She lifted her hand off of his mouth so he could speak, "No, I parked it around the corner like we talked ab…" She heard Teddy walking closer and she replaced her hand back over Deacon's mouth.

Teddy shouted again, "Is it still okay if I just meet you at the show later?"

Rayna, with Deacon's fingers still inside of her, managed to squeak out, "Yeah, that's fine!"

Teddy was in the bathroom now, looking in the mirror as he finished buttoning his shirt. He grabbed two ties and walked to the shower. Rayna and Deacon could hear his footsteps getting closer. He stopped right in front of the door. "Which tie should I wear?"

Rayna released her hand from Deacon's mouth slowly, telling him with her eyes that if he made a sound, she would kill him. Deacon withdrew his hand from inside of her and she stepped over to the door on shaking legs and opened it just enough to stick her face through it.

"The blue one." She said, trying not to make eye contact with Teddy.

"Thanks, babe." He gave her a peck on the lips and walked back over to the closet to put away the rejected tie. Rayna quickly closed the door. She heard Teddy heading back out the bathroom door. He shouted over his shoulder, "I'll see you later, good luck tonight!" They heard the door close, followed by the very faint sound of the bedroom door closing as Teddy left. Rayna tried to catch her breath, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest. She couldn't believe that had just happened.

"Do you think he saw my clothes on the floor?" Deacon asked.

Rayna looked nervous. "I…I don't think so. He wouldn't have left without saying something about it."

"Well, that's good then…" Deacon didn't know what to say. Rayna reached around him and turned the water off. "We should get ready for the show." She said as she made her way out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and then handed one to Deacon, who started to dry off. They stayed upstairs until they were both dressed and dried and then headed downstairs, careful not to let the girls see Deacon coming down the stairs.

* * *

"Come in!" Rayna shouted over her shoulder. She was at her dressing room mirror, doing a couple of final fluffs of her hair before the show.

Deacon peeked his head into the room, "Hey there."

She turned on her heel and beamed at him, "Hi." He walked into the room and over to her.

She motioned with her hands that they should keep some distance. "Teddy and the girls are gonna be here soon."

"Damn, you are some kind of gorgeous." He smiled at her as he leaned in and grabbed the back of her thighs, just below the hem of her dress. She smiled back at him.

"You're some kind of handsome." She replied and he leaned in to kiss her. She barely touched his lips with hers and then pulled away, pointing at her face and saying, "Lipstick. Sorry, sugar."

They heard a knock at the door and stepped away from each other. Teddy and the girls came in to the room. "My girls!" Rayna exclaimed happily as she stepped towards them while putting even more distance between her and Deacon. Maddie began to gush about how pretty her mom looked while Daphne ran over and hugged Deacon. Teddy, looking uncomfortable, said hello to both of them.

"Well, I'll see you girls out there, I gotta go get tuned up. I just had to talk to your mama about some changes." Deacon added the last sentence to try and give an explanation as to why he was there. They had spent countless times hanging out in dressing rooms together, but now that something was going on between them, Deacon felt like he had to be extra careful.

The girls went over to the big mirror and played with the make-up and hair products there, talking enthusiastically. Teddy and Rayna stood awkwardly. "You look nice." Teddy finally said, though Rayna felt that he was only saying it out of obligation. She gave him a tight-lipped smile, "Thanks…I better get heading to the stage." She turned to her girls, "I'll see ya'll out there!"

"Bye, mom! Good luck!" "Have fun!" The girls told her in response.

After the show, Rayna sat in her dressing room in her black cotton robe and scrubbing her face trying to get her make-up off. Deacon came into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Deacon walked over to her and stood behind her, watching her in the mirror. He grabbed her around the waist and held her to his body, "It was so hard not to grab you and rip that dress off of you right there on stage." He growled into her neck as he kissed it. Rayna let out a satisfied chuckle, "Well that would have made for an interesting headline." She laughed again but Deacon was serious now. He lifted her until she was standing facing him. He kissed her hard. She relaxed into his kiss and let her arms wrap around his neck. He leaned down and placed his hands on her butt, preparing to lift her up. She helped by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her. He carried her to the nearest flat wall and pressed her up against it. He kissed down her neck and then started to nuzzle his face into her robe.

"Deacon…Teddy is gonna be here any minute with the girls so that we can go home."

Without hesitation, Deacon began to open her robe and said, "Well then, I guess we better hurry this along!" He grinned up at her as he reached a hand into her robe and realized she was not wearing underwear. He touched her most sensitive spot, getting her ready. Weeks earlier, Rayna would have never done this here, it was too much of a risk. But with all the times they had spent together recently, Rayna wanted him more and more every day now that she knew what she was missing. She couldn't get enough of him.

Deacon undid his pants and pulled himself free. Rayna pulled him by the hair up to her mouth and they kissed feverishly. Deacon lined himself up and Rayna let herself fall down onto him. They both groaned in the back of their throats, not letting go of each other's lips. Rayna held tightly to his head while Deacon firmly gripped her hips and held her against the wall. He began to pump in and out of her, both of them now a rushing, hot, mess. They were kissing each other all over and their hands were grasping for each other, trying to get as close as possible while also staying balanced and keeping their hips connected. Deacon quickly picked up his pace, trying to be as fast and satisfying as possible. They both stopped kissing and stared at each other, both gasping intermediately now. Rayna could hear the wall knocking as he pounded her against it, over and over. They were both getting dangerously close to their peaks. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails cutting into him. His fingers imprinting themselves on her hip bones as he drove into her repeatedly. She knew they were probably leaving a bruise but she could not think of anything but her approaching climax.

"Rayna? You ready?" Teddy called out as he knocked on the door and tried opening the locked door.

"Fuck!" Rayna whispered while simultaneously pushing Deacon away from her and trying to get her feet back on the ground.

"Rayna?" Teddy called again.

"Coming!" Rayna called out, breathlessly. Deacon buckled his pants and Rayna pulled her robe back around her torso, tying the knot as quickly as she could. She knew doing this here and now with Deacon had been a bad idea but after all that has happened between them recently, she couldn't resist the pleasure she knew he would bring. She gestured for Deacon to go into the closet as she walked to the door, trying to make sure her hair was not messed up. She waited until Deacon was out of sight until she opened the door.

"Hey, sorry, I'm not quite ready yet." Rayna said as she answered the door. Teddy looked at her, out of breath, her chest red.

"Um…that's okay. I can wait. Can I come in and sit down?" Teddy asked after Rayna just stood there, the door only half open.

Rayna, trying to think quickly, couldn't come up with a reason not to let him in. Teddy didn't wait for her to respond and made his way into the room. "The girls are with Bucky, he's letting them play around on the stage. I hope that's okay."

Rayna, glancing at the closet, replied, "Yeah. Yeah, that's fine."

Teddy sat down on the couch and Rayna stood, looking anywhere in the room but at Teddy.

Finally Teddy asked, "Aren't you going to change or do you plan on going home in that?" Teddy smiled at her.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, yes I'm going to change. I'm going to go to the closet and change…because that's where my clothes are." Rayna said, awkwardly.

Teddy gave her a confused look. "Okay…great."

"Okay." Rayna said, finally walking over to the closet. Hearing the tv turn on, Rayna knew Teddy had obviously made himself comfortable.

She opened the door and walked in, turning on the light and closing the door behind her. The closet was small. She squeezed inside, even less room since there was another person in the closet. She stood face to face with Deacon, him less than a foot away from her. She realized now that she would have to change in front of Deacon in this cramped closet, with her husband right outside the door. Deacon must have realized the same thing because he looked at her and then turned his head so that he was turned as far away from her as possible. However, since it was so cramped, he really could only turn his head towards the wall, his body still facing hers. Rayna undid the tie of her robe and let it fall to the floor, still watching Deacon to see if he would be able to resist looking at her. He could see her remove her robe out of the corner of his eye and he shifted uncomfortably, trying not to look at her. Rayna slid her underwear up one leg and then the other. Since she did not have much room, she lost her balance and fell forward slightly. She caught herself but now her and Deacon were inches from each other and as she stood up straight again, she saw that Deacon had turned his head back to look at her when she had stumbled. They locked eyes, their faces and her practically naked body just inches apart. She could feel the heat radiating from their bodies as they stared at each other. Deacon reached an arm up and gently brushed a hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His touch made her shiver. He stretched the arm around her and she waited for him to grab her and pull her towards him. Instead, his arm re-emerged from behind her and he held her jeans in his hand. He grabbed them and squatted down, holding them open for her to step into them. She rested a hand on his shoulder as she placed one foot and then the other into the pants. He grabbed the pants and slowly lifted them up her legs. His fingers grazing her skin all the way up and she almost whimpered at the feeling. He kept his eyes on hers the entire time. When he reached her hips, he gripped the pants tighter and helped her shift into them. Still not breaking eye contact, he clasped the button together and pulled the zipper closed. He broke his eyes away from her and looked down at her hips. He gently touched the reddening spots on her hipbones, the markings from his fingertips minutes before. She closed her eyes to his touch, shivering slightly. He paused, his fingers continuing their tracing onto her hip bones, along her pants line. Her eyes still closed, they both breathed in and out, deeply. She had worn an old, worn down, t-shirt to soundcheck before the show and now he grabbed it and lifted it over her arms and head and down onto her torso, his hands once again brushing against her skin. He grasped her hair and gently pulled it out of the shirt and settled it around her shoulders. He let his fingers run through it and then put his hands back down by his side. They kept their eyes locked for a moment more, both of them having so much to say but didn't know how to say it. This was torture. Both of them stared at one another, feeling the heat between them continuing to rise as it always did. Rayna could see the emotion in Deacon's eyes. She thought back to how Deacon opened up to her about how painful it was for him to see her with Teddy. She knew it must be torture to stand there and help her dress so that she could go out and be the picture perfect wife for some other man. Deacon looked at her, seeing in her eyes that she was trying to apologize for putting him in this position. He just wanted to hold her, smell her hair, and let her know that everything was going to be okay. Rayna stood, dressed now but unable to go back out yet. Her chest went up and down as she breathed heavily and kept her eyes locked on Deacon. All she wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms again, she needed him to embrace her, to make her feel safe. They both stood, looking at each other, knowing what they both needed was to touch again. They both moved microscopically closer to each other, their heads leaning in just slightly.

"Rayna you ready?" Teddy called out.

Rayna tore her eyes away from Deacon's and turned back towards the door, wiping her eyes dry. She opened it and stepped out. She turned around and reached for the light switch. She gave Deacon one last glance and then turned off the light and walked into the room.

"Yeah, let's go." Rayna grabbed her purse and left with Teddy to get their girls and go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello again!_**

 ** _Again, I apologize for making you wait so long! My job makes me move around a lot so things have been pretty crazy. (Luckily, I am moving back home in a few days, for good!)_**

 ** _Here is the 7th and final chapter! I know a lot of you have said you don't want it to be the final chapter. I like how this chapter ends and I think it makes a good ending...for now. I am not going to promise that there will be more chapters but who knows. I might get inspired to write more chapters. But for now, I like how it ends. Can't wait for it to come back in Jan!_**

 ** _As usual, let me know your thoughts. (should I keep writing this story or let it go?)_**

* * *

Rayna left Coleman's office in a frustrated rage. Those pictures were extremely telling and she couldn't believe Teddy was cheating on her with Peggy. She drove blindly until she arrived at Deacon's house. She threw the car in park and hopped out, quickly stomping up his front lawn and up his porch steps. She pounded on the door, hard. After she heard nothing, she closed her hand into a fist and knocked even harder and longer until finally she heard Deacon running towards the door and opened it quickly. He was shirtless with wet hair, clearly having just run out of the shower to open the door.

"Rayna? I…" Deacon said but Rayna ignored him and pushed past him into the house. Deacon closed the door saying, "Come on in then…" as he smiled to himself.

She stood not facing him, taking off her jacket. He walked in her direction, "So uh, you hungry or anything?" Deacon asked. Rayna turned around and took a few steps until she was within breathing distance of Deacon. "Yeah, I'm starving…for you." She replied and smiled deviously, stepping even closer to him. Deacon smiled at her, a little surprised and very amused.

"Oh is that so?" Deacon laughed. She nodded at him, still smiling, and gripped the bottom of her shirt and quickly lifted it over her head. She let it fall to the ground and then began to unbutton her pants. Deacon raised an eyebrow at her rapidness and then his eyes focused on the fading bruises still on her hips from their last encounter. She stared at him as she lowered her zipper and said, "Shut up and take off your pants." Her voice revealing that she was clearly in control and he better do what she says.

"Yes ma'am." He answered as he quickly removed his own pants, smiling to himself. As soon as he had shed his pants, Rayna pounced on him. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately, her heart still beating wildly from her confrontation with Coleman and from the realization that her husband was cheating on her. She clawed at him desperately, raking her hands across his shoulders trying to pull him towards her. She was too upset to try and take things slowly and lovingly. She was upset and angry and she needed Deacon to help her express her frustration. "Get on the floor." She ordered.

 _ **M**_

He quickly lowered himself onto the floor right where he was. She lowered her underwear down while ordering him to get rid of his. In too much of a rush to take off her bra, she left it on and lowered herself on top of Deacon. She pressed her hips on to his, feeling his penis on her lower half and leaning in to kiss him again. She reached in between them and grasped him firmly in her hands. She stroked him mercilessly and Deacon became out of breath within seconds. She leaned forward until their faces were an inch apart, looked in his eyes, and whispered seductively, "I want you to flip me over and pound into me until I can't remember any name but yours." Deacon's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't gotten to see this side of her in over 15 years and now he was remembering just how sexy it was.

He did not need to be told twice and he immediately grabbed her waist and rolled over until he was on top of her. Within seconds, he drove himself into her deeply. Rayna wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles together. She reached her hands under his arms and grabbed onto the back of his shoulder blades. Deacon kept his hands planted on the floor on either side of her to hold himself steady. Without giving either of them any time to adjust, he began thrusting in and out of her. She started meeting his hips by lifting her own hips into the air at intermediate beats. They were a blur of fast-moving bodies and desperate moans from deep within their chests. They quickly picked up the pace and were now thrusting in and out at rapid speeds. Rayna dug her fingernails into Deacon's back, leaving deep red scratches in his skin. Deacon groaned into her neck, biting down on her skin. The more delicious pain they felt from the other, the more they gave out in return. Rayna was clawing at his back, her fingers drawing lines from the top of his shoulders down to his mid-back. Deacon was thrusting into her aggressively and biting down onto the skin of her neck and her ear lobes. They were both crying out in pleasure with every thrust. Deacon lifted his hands off the floor and grabbed her arms. She detached her nails embedded in his skin, and allowed him to lift her arms until they were above her head. He traced her arms all the way up and then interlaced their fingers together until both of their hands were intertwined. They both squeezed each other's hands as he continued to pound into her roughly. He alternated between shallow and deep thrusts, keeping Rayna wanting more. Rayna had closed her eyes and was trying to focus on nothing but Deacon's body on top of hers so that she could drown out everything else going on in her life. Deacon lifted his head to kiss Rayna passionately as he continued to slide himself in and out of her, now changing the direction of his thrust making her cry out.

Deacon was doing a great job of drowning the rest of the world out. So much so, that it took Rayna a moment to realize that her phone was ringing. When she finally did, she opened her eyes and let go of one of Deacon's hands so she could feel around on the ground to try and find her pants. After a desperate moment, she felt them and slid them over to her, fishing the phone out of her pocket.

Deacon, still thrusting in and out of her, was just now realizing what she was doing and he slowed his movements. "Don't answer it." He said, trying not to ruin their momentum. Rayna looked at the screen, "It's Tandy, I should take it." He stopped his thrusting but didn't leave her. She untangled her other hand from Deacon's and now rested it on Deacon's chest, pushing him slightly so she could have room to breathe. She answered her phone breathlessly.

"Hello? Yeah…what's going on?" Rayna was still trying to catch her breath and Deacon hung his head in frustration.

As Rayna listened to Tandy, Deacon lowered his head and began to nibble on her earlobe. He followed by carefully licking the spots on her neck that were red from his biting. Rayna squirmed under his body. She twisted her head in both directions, trying to fend him off but he was persistent. He licked up her ear and Rayna tried to focus on what Tandy was saying.

"Okay well when were you thinking?" Rayna asked and then gasped as Deacon thrust his tongue into her ear. "No, no, everything's fine, Tandy. I, uh, thought I saw a spider." Deacon chuckled into her neck and Rayna shivered at his breath that tickled her. He ran his hand along her body and let it rest on her breast, gently squeezing it. She looked at him, giving him the glare of death. He smiled at her, letting his dimples ask for her forgiveness.

"Tandy, I'm just not sure if I can right now…" Rayna answered her sister vaguely. Deacon was still caressing her breasts, keeping Rayna unable to focus on her conversation. Rayna set her lips into a straight line and he knew that meant she was preparing to listen. Deacon leaned down and kissed her collarbone that was surrounded by red splotchy skin from their passionate love-making and then he squeezed her nipple at the same time as he shifted his hips, reminding Rayna that she still had something to take care of. Rayna felt him move inside of her and she instantly lost her breath again, almost moaning into the phone. Deacon didn't dare move his hips again, for fear that she would kill him, but he continued his work on her breasts and chest.

Rayna quickly said breathlessly into the phone, "You know, Tandy, that's fine, I'll see you in 20 minutes."

She quickly hung up her phone and throw it to the side.

"Dammit Deacon, I should kill you for almost making me cry out with my sister on the phone." She moaned as he continued his hands' work on her breasts.

Deacon smiled at her and replied, "Something tells me you'll forgive me." He immediately began to thrust in and out of her again, causing her to instantly close her eyes again in pleasure.

"I have to meet her at my house in 20 minutes."

"It'll take you 15 to get there, so I guess we are swimming in time!" Deacon replied as he lowered his lips onto hers to make sure she couldn't come up with any more excuses and he grabbed her leg and lifted it underneath her knee until she was stretched even further open. Rayna moaned in the back of her throat, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Deacon changed his thrusts so that they were hitting her even deeper now. Rayna instantly cried out, "Oh, god!" She wrapped both arms around him again and held him to her. Within moments, she was close to her peak. He pounded into her as quickly as possible, she could feel herself getting rug burn on her butt and back. She hit her peak and closed her eyes tightly and arched her back off of the floor and into the air, her face showing her in total ecstasy. Deacon still had a little ways to go and he knew she needed to go so he took the leg he was holding and stretched it until it was on his shoulder. He immediately began his thrusts again, Rayna now crying out in pain as her muscles stretched even deeper. Her painful cries followed immediately by cries of pleasure. It had been awhile since she had been stretched that much and combined with her orgasm, it was so delicious. Deacon turned his head to kiss her leg while he continued to thrust into her at this new angle. Rayna quickly found herself approaching another climax while Deacon's was fast-arriving as well. One, two, three more thrusts and they both cried out as they reached their peaks together this time. Deacon found her hand and interlocked their fingers once again and they held on to each other as they rode out their pleasures. A few moments later, they were coming back down from their highs and Deacon let her leg back down and kept their hands intertwined as he lowered his body down on top of hers, their tangled hands in between their bodies. They both lay there, spread out on the floor, trying to return their breathing back to normal. Deacon lifted their hands up to his face and gently kissed the back of her hand.

 _ **End M**_

"Damn, baby, you are something else." He looked at her admiringly.

She gave him a returning smile with eyes still closed, "You're the only person whose ever been able to consistently make me orgasm more than once." He smiled proudly and kissed her cheek.

He continued looking at her, her eyes still closed. "You want to tell me what you were so upset about when you barged in here?" Rayna slowly opened her eyes, not making eye contact with him. She had come here to forget about learning that Teddy was cheating on her. And she had forgotten, until now. She became upset again, thinking about how she had just tried to get revenge by having sex with Deacon. After all, she had been cheating too, so why was she so mad at Teddy? Rayna instantly felt that familiar pang of guilt again, this time it was actually stronger than it had been the past few weeks.

Deacon gripped his steering wheel tightly. He called Rayna this morning after he saw the paper talking about how Teddy was possibly having an affair and asked what was going on and she replied simply, "The bridge in 20 minutes?" He confirmed his availability and then she had immediately hung up. He knew she must have a lot on her mind that she needed to talk about. She had run out the other night after he asked her what was wrong, he knew something had been going on. He gripped the steering wheel harder again. If that bastard was cheating on her, he would kill him. Actually kill him.

"After all those years, you can still jump that wall." Rayna smiled at him gently, then looked to the river. Deacon came and sat down next to her on top of the picnic table. She looked up at him, smiling again, "Thanks for calling."

He nodded at her, "Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah…" She replied but Deacon knew she was lying.

"So it's true then?" Deacon pried. "Sort of…" Rayna replied, glancing at him. "It's complicated."

Deacon followed her gaze to the river. "Complicated…that's the last thing I ever thought he was."

Rayna chuckled. He was right. "Well, we still got two daughters who think he hung the moon."

Deacon looked over at her, "Listen, I know those girls think that Teddy makes the world go 'round, but they wouldn't even have a world without you." _And neither would I,_ Deacon thought to himself.

Rayna paused, then looked over at Deacon, "How you doing? What's going on?" Rayna asked, trying to change the subject. He accepted her distraction, "Well…just got asked to go on tour with the Rebel Kings."

Rayna's jaw dropped open for a moment, "Now that's a real deal! You gonna do it?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" He knew she would always support him but he couldn't imagine going out on tour right now. Not after everything that had happened between the two of them. She had been distant since their last time together. He could tell she was starting to feel guilty again.

"I think you got to go off and see what's around the next bend." She answered vaguely. It was her way of telling him that they couldn't keep going on like they had been.

Deacon looked at her, "I guess we both do." He replied so she knew he understand what she was saying.

Rayna looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Deacon looked into her eyes, his own eyes filled with emotion. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Rayna could see he wanted to say something. She bumped his shoulder with her own.

"What?" She pressed. He shook his head saying, "I can't say it." He looked down at the ground.

Rayna looked up at him. "Why can't you say it?"

"Because it's something I shouldn't say." He turned and made eye contact with her again.

Rayna paused, looking at him, now seeing in his eyes what he wanted to say. She reached a hand up and touched his cheek gently. He was right, he shouldn't say it. "Then, don't."

"Okay…I won't say it." Deacon replied, but then added, without breaking eye contact, "I do, though."

Rayna's eyes now allowed a few tears to fall but she didn't blink them back. Instead, she held Deacon's gaze as her eyes welled up, "Me too."

She leaned forward so they could rest their foreheads on each other. They both closed their eyes and held each other, quietly letting tears fall down their cheeks.


End file.
